Safe & Sound
by Reid Phantom
Summary: Song-fic. While singing Jamie to sleep, Jack has a sudden flashback that sheds light on what happened to sister after he had fallen into the lake. Sibling fluff for Jack/Jamie and Jack/Pippa.


**Fluffy little song-fic to Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. Jack/Pippa brother/sister fluff and Jack/Jamie big bro/lil bro fluff.**

**I do not own the song, it's lyrics, or ROTG because if I did, I'd be rich and I sure as heck wouldn't be posting this on here.**

**Safe & Sound**

* * *

"Aw, come on Jack! I don't want to go to bed yet! Let's play another game!"

"Sorry buddy, but it's your bedtime. Besides, Sandy will have my head if he found out I kept you up all night."

Jack held back a laugh as the unhappy eight year old flopped onto his bed with a groan. It had been almost nine months since the fight with Pitch and Christmas was right around the corner. Jack had visited Jamie often since the fight and the two had become best friends, to the point where they were like brothers.

"Come on Jamie, you don't want North to put you on the naughty list do you?" Jack said as he walked over to the boy's bed.

Jamie groaned again, but quickly rearranged himself on the bed and pulled the covers over him so only the ends of his brown hair were showing. A small smile came to Jack's face as he remembered another brown-haired child that he had talked into going to bed.

Ever since he had gotten his memories back, the winter spirit often found his thoughts drifting to his little sister, the same one who he had sacrificed his life saving.

Jack thought about when his sister had been woken up one time in the middle of the night by nightmares. _'Oh Pippa, I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go." When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone." ' _Jack sighed, leaning up against Jamie's bedside table. _'But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.'_

Jack looked down at Jamie, who had pushed the covers down enough so that his chocolate eyes could look up at Jack. "How about I sing you a song while we wait for Sandy's magic to do its job?"

The younger boy pulled the covers down a little more and gave Jack a questioning look. "A song?"

"Yeah, it was the song I used to sing my sister whenever she couldn't, or wouldn't-" he sent Jamie a look "-go to sleep. It always worked like a charm."

Jamie looked up at the older boy for a few seconds before shrugging and pulling the covers back up, curiosity overpowering his urge to stay awake.

Jack smile and looked up to the ceiling. The melody and lyrics came to him as if he had never forgotten them.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"

The Guardian of Fun closed his eyes, losing himself in the song from his past life. As he did though, a memory from his new life flittered through his mind.

* * *

It was 1775 and the Revolutionary War was in full swing. Jack had been floating around. Letting his snow fall to try to put out some of the fires and spreading his frost. Burgess itself had, thankfully, been left untouched, but a clearing a ways into the forest on the opposite side of the village from Jack's pond had been turned into a battlefield. The cannon fire still hadn't stopped when Jack had set off into the town.

Jack had been floating past a house when he noticed one of it's windows open. The winter spirit floated closer to take a peak inside. A small boy, no older than five, with chocolate hair and dark blue eyes was looking out the window at the same time, but Jack knew the boy didn't see him. No one did at that time.

Then Jack heard a woman's voice coming through the door way to the room the window was in. An elderly woman with graying brown hair and deep, chocolate eyes walked into the room and gave the small boy a look.

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling. Everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on."

The woman sat down in a chair next to a bed and gestured to the boy to come over. The boy quickly ran over and got into the bed. The woman smiled down at him as she pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Will you sing me a lullaby Grandma Pippa?" the boy asked, still giving the woman a sheepish smile after getting caught peeking out the window.

The woman chuckled and said, "Yes, but the lullaby I'm going to sing you tonight is a special one. It's the same one my brother used to sing to me when I was your age. So I want you to hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, okay?"

"Okay Grandma," the boy said, nodding his head quickly.

The woman chuckled again before starting to sing her song.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound"

* * *

Jack opened his eyes, realizing he had stopped singing. He glanced down at Jamie to see that the boy was fast asleep, golden snowflakes dancing above his head.

Jack sighed and looked back up towards the ceiling, going through the memory once more as the realization hit him. That had been his sister who he had saw singing. A smile took root on Jack's face. His sister had grown up and had a family of her own. She had even sung his song to her grandchildren, and maybe even her children. He had worried what had happened to his sister after he had fallen into the lake, but now he knew.

Jack smiled down at Jamie one more time before leaving to head back to his lake for the night. As the wind carried him, he let the last few lyrics of the song slip out of his lips and into the night.

"Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound."

The End


End file.
